I Would Do Anything For You
by Teliko. x3
Summary: I don't know what the plan is, but you can share with me, 'cause I'll be listening here to everything you say. I won't turn away and I will listen, open up my heart and I must say that I love you.


**I Would Do Anything For You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.  
**

**Rating: Ehh.. it's okay.  
**

**Summary: I don't know what the plan is, but you can share with me, 'cause I'll be listening here to everything you say. I won't turn away and I will listen, open up my heart and I must say that I love you.  
**

**A/N: Just something I wrote because I'm by myself and bored. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Also, read "You Still Have Me" before reading this if you haven't already. It might clear some things up, but then again, who knows! lol. The song is I Would Do Anything For You by Foster the People. Hope you guys enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

She sat in her office, her chin resting in the palm of her hand with her elbow propped up against her desk. She stared out blankly into her office, a million things racing through her mind. The most important being Nick and how abruptly their relationship had ended. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, then yanked the glasses away from her eyes and letting them fall to her desk. She closed her eyes and brought both hands up to cover her face, wishing every feeling and emotion that was playing out in her head would just disappear. She couldn't help the heaviness that invaded her chest. Had she gotten with Nick because she was jealous of what Grissom and Sara had? Did she really have feelings for Nick? How many times had she gotten with a man and things fell apart before her eyes? Was she really willing to risk that with the only man she had left to trust?

–

_"I guess I'm just... confused. When Gil left, it hurt. I wasn't expecting him to leave us like that. I had always thought you or Warrick, or Greg even, would have advanced in your career. Gil and I go way back, Nick. I know you probably already know this. He was the only man in my life who had never left me, never lied to me, never used me. And then he does the one thing I was afraid of. He left."_

_Nick had stood from his chair and walked behind her desk, bending down on his knees to get at her level. His hand went to her back and he rubbed soothingly. She buried her face into her hands and cried softly._

_"And... and Warrick. He's... dead," she sobbed. Nick could feel his heart breaking for her every time she whimpered or sniffed. Warrick had been like family to him and Catherine, and so was Gil. "Everyone I love leaves me, Nick."_

–

On the other side of the lab, Nick sat in the break room alone. He watched the rain pour from inside, watching as lightening flashed and illuminated the break room for a brief second of time; much like Catherine had ignited a flame in him that seemed to burn uncontrollably. It was so sudden and unexpected, their relationship, or what was left of it. She had come to him in tears, distraught over Grissom's new found love with Sara. The woman was lost and heartbroken, and Nick had done everything he could to make her see that she had no reason to be. It hit him like a freight train- he was in love with this woman. He couldn't get her out of his head. The way she lit up a room, how she made him second-guess himself, the subtle glances and smiles she offered him- it all drove him crazy.

–

_Her hands were everywhere on him, as were her lips. She straddled his waist as he lay in his bed, feeling every inch of his body as possible. Their lips met and she sighed softly, then arched her back until her chest had brushed against his. His hands went in her hair and his fingers tangled themselves in her strawberry blonde curls. Her tongue came out to trace his bottom lip and he lost control. His hands untangled themselves from her hair and went to her waist, where he grasped the edge of the shirt he had given her to wear and pulled it over her head. _

_Before she knew it, he had grabbed her hips and rolled them over until she was trapped under his toned body. Her lips went to his neck, where she licked and sucked until he grabbed the edge of her shorts and pulled them down her legs. On his way back up, one of hands hooked underneath her thigh and pulled her leg up against his side. She moaned when he pushed himself closer to her and threw her head back against his pillow._

"_Don't stop," she whispered into his ear._

_He caught her lips again in a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling for control. The weight of his body against hers, his smell, the way he brushed his tongue against hers, all made her grow hot and anxious. Her hands passed over his bare chest and she shuddered against him. _

_–_

He glanced at the clock and realized that the shift was over and that if he was fast enough, he may be able to catch Catherine before she left, that he might be able to talk some sense into her and make her see that they still had a good thing. Pushing himself up from the couch, he straightened his jacket and headed down the hallway, past Gil's office and straight into Catherine's. He didn't bother to knock, bur just walked in and caught her wiping a few stray tears away from the corners of her eyes.

"Nick," she exclaimed softly, trying to control the whimper in her voice. "Ah- What can I help you with?"

"Catherine," he said her name in a way she had never heard before. She looked up at him, her dark blue eyes filling up with tears again. He made a move for her, wanting to wrap her up in his arms and never let go, but she held up her hands and pushed herself back in her chair. Slowly, she stood and looked down at her watch. "Can we talk," he asked, desperate to have her hear out what he needed to say to her.

"Nick..." She quickly pushed around her desk and past him to shut her office door. After locking it and shutting the blinds, she turned to find him just inches away from her. She jumped and took a few steps back, letting her back collide with her office door. "Nick, we can't. I can't." She shook her head, trying to convince herself that the talk would be pointless, that nothing good would come out of it.

"Why not," he asked, pushing his limit and taking another step close to her. His hand came up to cup her cheek and the tears that had collected in the corners of her eyes were starting to spill down her cheeks. "Tell me why, Catherine," he demanded, his voice cracking as he tried to be as quiet and gentle as he could.

"I gave up on love, Nick," she sighed. "I can't afford to hurt anymore people." When the words came out from her mouth, he knew exactly what this was all about.

She had been in so many relationships; so many that failed her and left her heartbroken. With the only man who had never hurt her or left her in a relationship with another woman, she felt as if she was being untrue to anyone else who had tried to help her, who tried to love her.

"So you're going to give up? Just like that?" He ignored the tears that trailed down her cheeks and onto his fingers. He shook his head as she nodded hers. "No. No, you're not."

She had finally backed away from him long enough to slip out of the door and hurry down the hallway, ignoring concerned coworkers. She had fished in her pockets for her keys and when she had made it outside, she had stopped in the pouring rain, physically stuck. Heading for her car, she didn't hear the glass door open from behind her. Nick ran out into the pouring rain until he had caught up with her.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around just as she had made it to her car. He grabbed the keys from her hand and shoved them into his pockets.

"Catherine Willows." She let her head fall down, the rain soaking them both. "I know you. I know you love me and I know you're confused. I never thought this would happen either, but it did." She finally looked up at him, hearing out what he had to say. "I don't care how damaged you think you are. You are perfect to me. I can't just let you go," he whispered. By now, he wasn't sure if the drops on her face were from the rain or her tears. "I won't let you go."

Thunder rolled above them and it caught her off guard long enough for him to press her body up against the car and press his lips to hers. Both of his hands came up to frame her face, keeping her in place against his body. She resisted the kiss for a few seconds, but when one of his hands left her face to travel down her side and to her lower back, she melted and wrapped her arms around his waist. She parted her lips just enough to slip her tongue past his lower lip and into his mouth. His fingers tangled themselves in her wet hair and the grip he had around her wouldn't ease up for anything.

"I told you I would never leave you. I'm keeping my promise," he whispered against her lips, letting the rain pour down on both of them. "Let me love you."

She stared up at him in the rain and her lip quivered. Slowly, she nodded her head and a smile started to spread across his face. Even through her tears, a smile appeared on hers as well. He began nodding with her, a silent confirmation that she was going to go through with this. She let out a tiny laugh and he brought their lips together in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! It probably sucks because I'm horrible at writing. But hey. At least I try. LOL. Let me know if you guys would like more Nick and Catherine from me! :)**


End file.
